Never Been Better
by DC.fanboy
Summary: Wally's first day at Gotham High School ••Birdflash••
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is a romantic/drama/action fanfiction, the first chapter will be more of a introduction to the characters and romance, so don't expect any action in this chapter. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Monday, August 18

It's the first day of senior year for the redhead Wally West, also his first day in Gotham High School. Wally's alarm clock wakes him up at 7:00 am, he sits up and stretches, the redhead looks at his alarm and turns it off. He stands up and stretches once more, he uses his super speed to make some quick breakfast. Wally eats his breakfast quick, he runs to the bathroom and brushes his teeth, he then grabs a fresh pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a red shirt, a red pair of low-top converse, and then changed into them. He then leaves the house at 7:20 am exactly and starts running to school, once he's close enough he stops in an alley and starts walking. He reaches the school at 7:45 am, he walks to the office and goes to the receptionist and asks for his class schedule. Once he has his schedule he walks outside and bumps into someone, "Hey watch we're you— oh my god, Wally!" The redhead looked up to see that it was his friend Dick, Wally smiled and got up, "Hey Dick." Dick snatches Wally's class schedule and examines it. "Dude we have all the same classes together!" Wally grinned, he was a little worried about trying to make friends and being in awkward situations with people, but since he had Dick he didn't worry about it anymore. "Your first class is English, just follow me and you'll survive your first and final year at Gotham High School." The two youngsters started walking to their first class, when they arrived they walked into the classroom, Dick sat in the way back and told Wally to sit next to him. "It's 7:54 am, I don't know why Conner isn't here." Wally looked at Dick and smiled at him, "Conner goes here also? Damn, everyone from the team goes here." Dick slapped the redhead's forehead, and shook his head "Smart one Wallace, say that while you're in a classroom filled with people!" Wally smiled at Dick innocently and right at the moment Conner walked in the classroom, Conner ran into the classroom and was one minute early, he took his seat next to Dick. Dick shook his head slowly once Conner took his seat, "Shake my head Kon, almost late." Conner just laughed and didn't care, "School isn't important, it's just some place where older people try to teach younger people to be smart." The redhead nodded his head in agreement, "He's right Dick, and you know it." Conner then looked past Dick and saw that Wally was there. "Hey Wally, didn't know you went here." Class started five minutes ago, but the guys didn't care, Dick would just hack his way to his grades if anything went down, and he'd do the same for his friends. "Well I just started today." Conner nodded slowly, "Well good having you here, just beware." The redhead gave a confused expression, he didn't get what he meant by beware. "What do mean?" Conner just smirked at him and stayed quiet and paid a little bit of attention on what was being taught. In about one hour later class finished, all the students walked out and headed for their next class, Dick, Wally, and Conner were the last ones to get out. Once Dick took a step out of class he received a kiss in the lips from someone, Dick pushed away quickly. "What the hell?!" The mysterious girl was Zatanna, she smirked at him then hugged him. "Hey babe" Dick smiled and held her with one arm. "Hey Zee, oh Wally this is my girlfriend Zatanna." Wally was more shocked than ever, he never knew Dick had a girlfriend, he then wondered what other secrets Dick kept from him. "Um nice to meet you, I'm Wally…" Zatanna smiled and kissed Dick and then smirked at him. "See you in gym class" Zatanna walked away and blew a kiss to Dick on the way. "Bye guys, I have another class to go to." Dick rolled his eyes at Conner, "Bye Kon, have fun." Conner flipped off Dick he walked away, Dick laughed a little and started walking with Wally to their next class. "Dude why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Dick shrug his shoulders and got a little bothered, "Does it bother you or something?" Wally shook his head quickly, "No of course not, I was just surprised…"

It was 10:55 am and it was gym class, everyone had to change into their gym clothes. Wally still followed Dick everywhere he went. "Gym time, we gotta change into out gym clothes." Wally forgot to bring his extra clothes, he then grunted and face-palmed. Dick of course noticed the loud grunt, "What? What's wrong? Did you forget gym clothes?" He said a little teasingly, the redhead just nodded slowly with disappointment, Dick chuckled and put a hand on one of Wally's shoulders. "Don't worry Wallace, I have you covered, I brought you clothes that are your size because I knew you'd forget." Wally hugged Dick quickly and let go, "Sorry… I just had to." Dick laughed a little and smiled at him, "It's ok dude, I don't mind." Wally then blushed and looked away hoping Dick didn't notice it. They walked to the locker room and got out their clothes, "Hurry, we're almost late!" Dick took off his shirt and showed off his six pack, the redhead turned away because he got all red once he saw Dick shirtless, and again just hoped Dick didn't see. They both changed and went to the back of the school outside and waited for the coach. Conner started to approach the two boys, "Hey, I didn't see you guys changing." Dick smirked at him, "private lockers Kon." Conner rolled his eyes and wondered why he didn't expect that. "Dick!" All the guys turned back to see who it was who called his name. They saw Zatanna and two other girls walking to them, the three girls walked with a huge sass, the redhead girl flipped her hair with her hand as they got closer. The three girls wore the same outfit, except that Zatanna wore hear shirt up to her bellybutton. The girls stopped once they were in front of the guys. "Hey Kon." said the blonde girl said, "Hey Cassie, you look amazing." Conner then walked to her and kissed her cheek and looked at Wally. "Wally meet Cassie, she's my girlfriend." Wally rolled his eyes with no surprise, "Of course, hi I'm Wally." The redhead girl smiled at Wally and stretched her hand so he can hand shake with Wally, "Hi, I'm Barbara." Wally shook her hand, and was actually surprised that nobody said that she was their girlfriend. "I'm Wally." They both smiled at each other and let go of each other, "So now that we meant everyone, why don't we go inside?" Dick said, he and the gang never usually do gym class with the other students, they have a personal coach. "Wait, I thought gym class was outside!?" The girls giggled and started walking inside slowly. Dick put a hand on the redhead's shoulder and chuckled slightly. "Oh Wally, there's so much you need to learn about." Conner and Dick started walking, then Wally ran to them and joined them inside. The girls were already in gym class waiting for the guys to arrive, Zatanna looked at Barbara and smiled, "So what do you think about Wally mhm, you're single, he's single. You guys would be a cute couple you know." Barbara thought for awhile and shook her head. "Well he's cute, but I don't wanna be in a relationship… you know that Zatanna." Zatanna rolled her eyes and then the guys arrived. Dick walked to Zatanna and kissed her, Zatanna then blushed a little and giggled. Dick then threw himself to the floor and started doing push-ups, Conner went to the weights section and started picking up weights that were about 100 pounds, Wally started doing sit-ups and just waited for lunch to come.

In about fifteen minutes everyone stopped working out, and head for the showers. "Come on Wally the showers are this way." The redhead followed Dick and got a little worried about the shower situation. Wally hoped that the three had their own showers and that they didn't have to see each other naked. Dick walked into the shower room first and pointed to the showers. "The showers don't have any walls, I hope you don't mind Wally." Dick walked to the bench and set down his backpack, and started stripping his clothes off. Conner as well went to the bench and set his stuff down and started stripping his clothes as well. Wally gulped as the two guys walked to the shower area and turned on the water. Wally took off his clothes and walked to the shower are. He turned on the water and started wetting his hair, he turned his head to Dick and turned cherry red since he saw him naked, and saw his private parts. Wally tried his best to take the faster shower he could take. Dick ended up finishing first, he turned off the water and grabbed his towel, he started drying himself, Wally then finished, once he turned off the water he ran to his towel and covered himself. Dick chuckled a little, he noticed Wally felt a little awkward letting everyone seeing him naked, "Dude nobody's gonna look." Wally turned to Dick and blushed slightly, "Yeah but still." Dick started changing and so did Wally, Conner was still taking a shower. Dick signaled Wally to start walking to lunch with him. The two boys grabbed their lunch and sat down at the table that the girls were at. Zatanna looked at the Dick and started twirling her hair, Dick just smiled and ate his lunch. Dick looked at the redhead and smiled at him, Dick secretly had a thing for Wally. He wasn't even sure why, Dick really didn't see guys attractive, but there was something about Wally that made Dick go crazy for him. {Ugh why does Wally have to be so hot} Wally noticed Dick looked at him, he didn't know if Dick was flirting with him or what. Dick sighed loudly, he looked at Zatanna he thought that he didn't want to be with Zatanna anymore, he wanted to be with someone else. "Zatanna can we talk… in private." Zatanna chewing salad when Dick asked the question, "Oh you can say it here." Dick sighed a little, he tried to find the strengths to say it. "I think we should break up…" Everyone looked at Dick with a dead star, Zatanna looked at little confused but then chuckled, she thought it was just a joke or something. "Oh Dick, why do you have to joke like that?" Dick shook his head and gave her a look that meant he was serious. Zatanna opened her mouth and looked at everyone at her table, "What you can't be serious about this?!" Dick just kept quiet and continued eating, Zatanna gulped a little and she flipped her hair and grabbed her tray, "Well I don't need you." She walked away to another table, Barbara and Cassie followed her. "Dick why'd you break up with her?!" Dick looked at his redhead friend and smiled, Dick knew that he broke up with her because be wanted to be with him but he just didn't know how to tell him. "Reasons…" Wally smiled a little, he thought that now he could make his move on Dick and finally be with the only person he liked in a romantic way. "Hey Dick wanna come to my house? Nobody will be there but it's ok." Dick patted the redhead's back, he hugged him quickly. "Yeah, I'll be there at 6pm."

It's 6:00pm sharp, Wally prepared the whole house so it can be presentable, he grabbed a bowl and poured some sour onion ships into them. He also grabbed another bowl and poured popcorn into it, he grabbed the two bowls and put them on the table next to the couch. Right when Wally set them down the doorbell rang, the redhead smiled at the door and walked to it, he opened the door and smiled widely. "Dick glad you can make it buddy." Dick quickly hugged the ginger and held him for more than thirty seconds, Wally liked the hug but he didn't know why it was taking long for Dick to let go. "Are you ok Dick?" Dick let go and got a little red, he smiled at Wally knowing that he can finally tell him how he felt. "Yeah I've never been better." Dick walked in and sat at the couch and looked at Wally, "so what movie are we watching?" The ginger closed the door behind him and took out a movie and showed it to Dick, he knew Dick really didn't like horror movies but he liked the feeling of being scared. "Scream, it's a classic… so why not." Dick looked at Wally, he scowled at him. "But… you know I don't like horror movies." The redhead inserted the movie into the DVD player and chuckled while he sat next to Dick. "Well I'm here to protect you." Dick shrugged his shoulders, he sat closer to Wally since he got scared easily when he watched movies. The opening started, Dick got a little nervous when the movie started, Dick watched the movie once but it was a long time ago. In about ten minutes the blonde girl on the screen was running away from the killer in the movie, Dick already screamed twice and hid his head behind Wally. The ginger grabbed Dick's hand, Dick looked at him and blushed slightly, the redhead noticed his blush. "Dude you're blushing, why?" The redhead grabbed the remote and paused the film, he looked at Dick and sighed a little. "Dick I need to you tell something… I like you, a lot…" Dick smiled and the ginger, his dream was becoming true, the dark haired boy just couldn't stop smiling, "And I like you too." Wally sighed and looked down, the redhead thought Dick didn't understand him when he said 'I like you a lot'. "No, Dick I mean… I like you, not as my friend… nor my best-friend. As in a romantic way, I know it's stupid." Dick put a finger on Wally's chin and made him look into his eyes. Dick gazed at the redhead's green eyes. "Like I said, I like you too." Dick closed into Wally and kissed his lips. This kiss wasn't your average two second kiss. No. It was your long passionate kiss, the type of kiss that you could remember forever, and for their first kiss, it was amazing. Wally separated them and he just look at Dick, both didn't say anything to each other. The redhead gazed at the blue eyes of the boy, "Is it official? Or is this just a kiss?" Dick nodded and kissed the ginger's cheek. "But we can't tell anyone yet, I just broke up with someone, I'll look like a whore." Wally chuckled a little at him, he was finally happy that he could finally express his feelings to his boyfriend without anything being awkward between them. "I thought you were already a whore." Dick chuckled and the statement of his new boyfriend, he hoped the team and mostly Batman would understand that he's happy with Wally. "So wanna continue the movie?" Dick nodded his head and sat back on the couch, "Yeah we can finish it." The redhead got on the couch and laid his back against Dick.

* * *

Note: I'll start writing Chapter 2 tomorrow, and I'll post it up when I finish it. This chapter was just an introduction to birdflash, the next chapter will have the team. Also, Zatanna, Cassie, &amp; Barbara aren't in the team yet. Hope you guys liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Note: It's been almost a year I haven't updated this story and I apologize, I've been busy and didn't have inspiration. I had a different storyline for part two when I first started writing but I kinda felt like it was too cliché and everyone has written something like that in the past so I changed the whole plot and everything in this story. Hope you guys enjoy this

It was about two weeks later since Dick and Wally became official. Nobody knew about them as a couple, it was their own little secret. Wally felt like he was finally happy, not that he's never been happy it was just that he was happy alongside with his lover. It was Sunday night, Wally had Dick over for a sleepover, which is what he told Iris and Barry. Wally was holding Dick's hand while they were both on their phones on Wally's bed. Dick looked over at Wally he was chewing bubblegum like most of the time. Dick felt like he melted a little inside, he felt that it was cute when Wally didn't know he was staring at him. Dick's phone sounded, it was a text. Dick finally looked back at his phone… it was Zatanna. She said 'I wanna know why you broke up with me, it's been two weeks… we haven't talked about it, you did it out of the blue, I just wanna know why'. Dick sighed, Wally heard and he turned, "what's wrong?" Dick still had his face on his phone screen, "Zatanna texted me saying that she wants to know why I broke up with her." Wally felt a little bit awkward, not that he felt awkward about having a boyfriend, but it was more like he felt awkward about having a secret boyfriend and not telling anyone about it and for them both to still be in the closet. "So… why don't you just tell her?" Dick looked at Wally with a semi-bothered face that he suggested that, "tell her what? That I broke up with her because I decided I liked you and wanted to be with you?" Wally let go of Dick's hand, he got angry that Dick didn't want to tell anyone about them. "Um… yeah that's exactly what I want you to tell her, did you think that we weren't going to come out of the closet to everyone? Did you think that we were going to be a secret that you and me would just know?!" At this time Wally was getting a little loud, "dude calm down, it's not that I don't wanna tell everyone about us, it's that I'm just not ready yet." Wally had sighed, "Dick I really like you, I'm not playing with your emotions, I wanna be with you openly, I wanna hold your hand in public, I wanna kiss you in front of everyone, I don't wanna be a secret… I wanna be a real thing" Dick walked to Wally and hugged him, making his chin go on his shoulder, "we won't be a secret, I'm just not ready yet…" Wally held onto Dick tight, he didn't want to lose him, he dreamed of being Dick's boyfriend and he wanted it to be true… a true romance. "Ok I believe you… what are you gonna tell her?" Dick still held on to Wally, "I'm not sure but I'll think of something by tomorrow." Dick kissed Wally's cheek, "I'm not playing with your emotions either Wally." The redhead just stood there thinking about their future, how he saw them as a openly couple with their friends and everything, dreaming that they would be happy and that they'd be something even more real than what they are right now. "Thanks…" Dick held the redhead's hand, "If you wanna be a real thing then maybe we should tell your uncle and aunt… I mean if you want to" Wally's heart beat went a little fast, "um… no… no no no, you're right. I'm not ready either, I'm sorry" Dick just continued holding his hand, "I wanna be with you forever." The redhead blushed and they both sat on the bed, Wally's head was resting on Dick's shoulder. Dick and Wally watched a movie and played video games for the rest of the day. When it was about 12 am Barry had told them that it was late and that they should be sleeping. Wally went in his bed, and Dick onto the floor, when Barry and Iris fell asleep Dick got into the bed with Wally. Wally was asleep and facing the opposite side from the side that Dick got in. He put his arm around the redhead's waist and held him tight. Dick snuggled closer to Wally and whispered with the softest voice, "I love you Wallace". Even though Wally was asleep, Dick felt the love.

It was 7 am, the alarm sounded, Wally quickly turned it off. Wally felt someone behind him, when he looked back it was Dick. He smiled and kissed his cheek, "wake up boywonder". Dick opened his eyes slowly, "hey Wally." Dick stood up, he got up and stretched a little. Wally just looked at him smiling slightly, "hurry because we only have about thirty minutes to get ready". Dick grunted a little, he shook his head in agreement even though he was still a little asleep. He took out his clothes from his bag that he brought, he changed into some black skinny jeans, blue and white flannel, and some navy blue hightop converse. Wally used his super speed to change into some acid wash blue skinny jeans that were ripped a little on the thigh, a basic black t-shirt, and a pair of black lowtop converse. Dick went into the bathroom while Wally prepared some breakfast quickly, using his super speed he made some scrambled eggs with bacon on the side. Dick came out and saw what Wally did, "awe Wally you didn't have to" the redhead smiled and blushed slightly, "I know but I wanted to". Dick and Wally sat together and ate, "So what are you telling Zatanna?" The redhead said while they were eating, "I'll just say I wanted space or something." Wally just smiled, they both put their plates in the sink and brushed their teeth. It was about 7:30 am when they finished, they both walked to school. They arrived at 7:55 am which is five minutes before class started. When they arrived, Dick saw Zatanna there sitting on the stairs in front of the main entrance of the school. She was wearing a black croptop which really flattered her body, some blue skinny jeans, a pair of combat boots, and some hoop earrings. She was waiting for Dick, but it was curious that she wasn't with Barbara and Cassie. The one minute bell rang, Dick and Wally were waiting that she'd go walking to class, it looked like she sighed and got up and left holding her books and stuff, she looked like she took the breakup hard. Dick felt bad, he liked Zatanna and he still had a little bit of feelings for her. He didn't know anything anymore. Dick and Wally walked into the school and went directly to class. Conner was already sitting there quietly, they took their seats in the back of the class quietly. For some reason Conner didn't say anything, except for a hi but that's it which wasn't normal for Conner to not talk. Class ended, Conner was the first to walk out, Dick and Wally followed from behind. Cassie was already with Conner, which means Zatanna and Barbara were already there as well. "Hey Dick" Zatanna said while she walked next to him. "Oh… hey Zee." There was an awkward silence for awhile before anyone said anything. Zatanna stopped walked and Dick stopped as well, Wally and Barbara started talking and continued walking to class. "Dick I'm not asking you to get back together with me, I just wanna know why you broke up with me… that's it. I really did love you and I always took our relationship seriously, so I feel like I deserve to know why you broke up with me." Dick stood there very timid, he didn't know if she should say the truth or say a lie, he was confused. Dick knew he liked Wally, but he also liked Zatanna. "Look I'm sorry for breaking your heart… it's just that I… I… I just wanted some space, I like you but it's just that I felt like things were going too quickly." Dick hoped that was enough for her but it didn't seem like it was, Zatanna stood there looking at him a little furious, "Dick we were together for over a year, how did things go quickly? I gave you space, I gave you love, what's the real reason?" Dick stood there not sure what to say, the one minute bell rang, and Dick just wasn't thinking, he leaned in quickly and kissed her lips. Zatanna's eyes widen, she pushed him back, "Um no, I just wanted a reason, I don't want you back anymore, like I said before I don't need you to make me happy. I guess I'll never know then… goodbye Dick" She walked off to her next class and Dick did the same. The bell had rung exactly when Dick entered his class, he sat next to Wally and he felt extremely guilty. "So… what'd you say?" The speedster asked with a big curiosity. "Um… I said I needed space" Wally just nodded and focused on class. It was time for gym. Dick didn't know what was gonna happen, he had lied to Zatanna and she knew and he had lied to Wally which made him feel guilty. Dick and Wally changed into their gym clothes, and walked to go do some P.E. When they arrived Conner had been lifting weights as usual, Cassie was running, Zatanna wasn't there, and Barbara was doing stretches. Dick decided that he'd do some stretches as well. Wally walked to Barbara and greeted her, he looked around for Zatanna but he couldn't find her, he thought that Dick may have been too mean or something, "Where's Zatanna?" Barbara stopped stretching and looked at him, "Um not sure, I don't think she wants to be here after what Dick did to her, he lied to her why they broke up and then he kissed her." The redhead's eyes widen, he was furious in the inside, Dick promised that he would do the right thing. "Oh wow, I feel bad for her." He walked off without Barbara even responding back, he walked to Dick and looked at him while he stretched, Dick finally looked up he smiled. "Hey Walls". Wally was even more furious, he kept thinking why he would lie to him, why couldn't he at least tell him what he did, "Don't you act like you did the right thing, you know you didn't, why did you lie to me!?" At this point Wally was loud and everybody there was staring at them both. "You couldn't do it huh? Do you still love her?" Dick couldn't respond, he looked at the floor, he liked Wally but he liked Zatanna also. He was confused, he didn't know what he wanted at all. "Don't you dare try to talk to me or text me! I don't want anything to do with you!" The redhead stormed off, he didn't know where he would go but he just left. Dick started tearing, he lost him and maybe for good, he knew that he should of just told the truth. Conner walked to Dick and sighed, "You and Wally are a couple huh?" Dick started tearing even more, "Yeah, but we were a couple, I don't think we have anything anymore." Everyone had heard, or at least Barbara, Cassie, and Conner knew. By the time gym class ended Dick was on the floor crying, he felt so depressed. Conner and Cassie patted his shoulder and passed by, but Barbara sat down next to him. She sighed and then spoke, "Dick why were you so afraid to say anything? Nobody here will judge you, or at least your friends won't, you need to tell Zatanna the truth, she really got hurt, and now you hurt Wally, maybe he doesn't want anything to do with you right now… but he will later, just give him time". Dick sighed, he knew he screwed up big time this time and that he doesn't know how it's gonna end up at the end. Barbara got up, left, and headed for the showers. Dick just stayed there for a little more just thinking about how he could of done the right thing. But that's what it just was, a could of which doesn't exist anymore, he eventually got up and made his way to the cafeteria. He saw Conner, Cassie, Barbara, and Zatanna sitting together. Where was Wally? He walked over to the table and sat across from Zatanna, he noticed that she tensed up a little. It was a little awkward before anyone said anything, but Dick finally said what he had to. "Zee, I'm gay… or bi… not sure yet, I'm sorry. I was in a relationship with Wally, and I was scarred to tell you because I didn't want to be rejected for who I am, and also I didn't want to say anything because I still kinda have feelings for you but I have feelings for Wally as well… I'm just confused about everything right now. I'm truly sorry about everything… I hope you can forgive me…" Zatanna had her eyes widen, he gulped the salad that she had in her mouth and slightly smiled at Dick, "Dick it's ok, you don't need to be scarred, we all accept you, I just wish you would of told me at the beginning…" Dick looked down, he was happy that his friends accepted him but he was still scarred about society, he was the son of Bruce Wayne after all. It'd be on the news and everything. "Has anyone seen Wally?" Everyone had responded with a basic no.

Wally had ran back home, he was depressed now. He couldn't believed that the person he trusted the most had lied to him. His uncle and aunt were still home by the time Wally got home, he was crying… a lot. Barry hugged him and so did Iris, they asked what was wrong but Wally just continued crying, he wasn't sure if it was a good time to even come out. He just walked to his room, shut the door, locked it, got on his bed, and held a pillow tight still crying. About an two hours later Barry knocked on his door, "Wally… what's wrong? Please tell us so we can help you." The redhead sighed, he was no longer crying but he was depressed and really didn't want to do anything but hold onto the pillow he had. But eventually he got out of his room, Barry and Iris were on the couch. When they saw Wally they both stood up. "What's wrong sweetie?" Said Iris. Wally almost shed a tear, he was gonna tell them… he's been wanting to tell them for awhile but he just never knew how to tell him but he thought that this was the right moment. "Um… I'm… I'm… g-gay…" Barry and Iris just looked at him, they didn't seem bothered or disappointed but their expressions seemed puzzled. Barry put a shoulder on Wally's shoulder, "This is what was making you cry? We both accept you for who you are, you're Wally West a human, it doesn't matter what your sexual preference is Wally, we both love you no matter what". Wally shed a tear and hugged them both tightly, "Thank you… both of you! It's not just that… Dick and I were a couple… he broke up with his girlfriend to be with me, and today he kissed her because she was asking why they broke up, and instead of telling her the truth he kissed her and made up some stupid lie which I was okay with but only the lie. But he kissed her and he didn't tell me, I found out by Barbara which made me sad and mad, he wasn't planning on telling me what he did… and that's what made me cry and I ran back here…" Iris put her hand on his cheek, "I'm so sorry, it's gonna be hard I'm not gonna lie to you, but we'll always be here to help and support you." Wally finally smiled, he felt way better, even though he wasn't sure if Dick was still with him. He did tell him that he didn't want anything to do with him which was a mistake to say, he missed Dick… he missed his smile, he missed everything about him, but he wasn't even sure if he could forgive him.

In about three hours there was a knock on the door, it was Dick. Barry had opened the door, "Oh… Dick… hello, Wally is in his room if that's why you're here…" Dick wasn't sure if Wally had told them or if they thought he was here to see Wally but either way he was okay with it. "Thanks…" Dick walked inside the house, Barry had closed the door and locked it. Dick walked to the redhead's room and knocked on the door. The speedster just replied with a "come in". Dick walked in, the redhead was on his bed laying down, when he saw Dick he got up and looked at him. "Oh… hi… here's your stuff, I put everything back in there so you can leave quickly…" Dick was just silent, he didn't say anything, he grabbed his bag, and looked at Wally. "Wally… I…" Dick had gotten interrupted, "Please don't Dick, if you don't have feelings for me or feelings that aren't strong enough for you to tell anyone, then don't even try to fix this, if you still like Zatanna go be with her, go have fun… I don't wanna be the cause of your unhappiness…" Wally started tearing a little, he wiped his eyes, he tried his best to seem like he was okay. "Wally you're not making me unhappy, you make me happy… I like spending time with you, holding your hands, kissing you, and just looking at you… I'm sorry I hurt you, I was confused and I kinda still am. I have strong feelings for you, but I did have feelings for Zatanna… and those were real, it's hard to get over someone who you spent with over a year… I still wanna be with you, and I want it to be a real thing. Be public and everything, I don't care if it goes in the newspapers, news, or anything. I just wanna be with you… and if you don't want anything to do with me I'll respect your decision." Wally started crying now, he put his hands on his eyes. Dick walk closer to Wally and hugged him, he was holding onto him tightly. Tears were streaming down his face, and Dick started tearing as well. Wally let go and sniffled a little, "I need time… I just need time to think… about everything." Dick just nodded, he grabbed his stuff and walk out, he said goodbye to Barry and Iris and left. Wally was sitting in his bed now, just reflecting about how the past two weeks were with Dick. How he always felt butterflies in his stomach when he was with him, holding his hands, goofing off with him, kissing his cheeks, and goofing off with him. After that he thought about the times when Dick was just his friends, they'd play video games and goof off. He didn't just want to be friends with Dick, he couldn't even if he tried, he would be a ruin.

It was the next day, Wally was at school early, it was 7:45 am. He was with Barbara talking about his situation with Dick. "Well I think you should give him another chance Wally. He really regretted it, he was miserable." Wally just looked at her with a kinda sad face, "I know, and I'm gonna forgive him, I realized that I really wanna be with him, I can't be his friend after what has happened… I wanna be more." Barbara smiled and pointed at Dick who was walking towards them, "There's your future lover, see you later." Barbara had walked away, Dick came up to Wally and looked at him in the eyes, "Hey Walls." Wally smiled slightly and looked at Dick straight into his eyes. "Hey… Dick I've decided that I wanna be with you, I really had strong feelings for you, and I don't think I can stand being friends with you." Dick smiled at grabbed his hand, "You'll never have to worry about that Wally." The two boys held each other's hand and walked to their class as an openly couple, as a real thing.

Note: This is the last chapter, I'm not sure how I would extend this story which is why it's the final chapter. I had a fun time writing this. I'm currently gonna start another story which is a romance story again, I'm just currently figuring out the characters I want to be in the story. So thank you so much for the people who reviewed chapter one, please review this is you liked it or even hated it. Thank you


End file.
